Distorted Tides
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Alex has gone missing while surfing and is rescued by a mute girl. They set off to fix the problem of the uncharted island they're on. Mean while, Scott and Jean head to Hawaii to look for Alex but danger lucks on the tides. Alex/OC Scott/Jean violence
1. Chapter 1

N/A: *facepalm* New story. This time it's an X-men one, go figure. Ok, so there's like no stories with Alex and he's one of my favorites so I might as well add on. Hope you guys enjoy. And I just added some Scott/Jean because I just love the couple and they actually are gonna part of the story.

Distorted Tides

Chapter 1

The summer sun shone high above Xavier's School for Gifted Children. With it, it brought a massive heat wave; giving all the students an excuse to mess around in the pool. Though, two older students were using the others' absence to their advantage as they got to know each other a little better.

"Sure is nice and quiet in here, hmn…?" Jean Grey purred softly to her boyfriend, Scott Summers as she lay gently between his long legs, her head resting on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist as they both lounged on the couch in the Rec. room. Scott peered down lovingly through his dark red sunglasses at her, his world ever tinted in crimson. He opened his mouth to respond but quickly cutoff by the phone ringing before he even began.

"Uhg… Who could that be…?" He grumbled as Jean got up to go answer the phone while he sat up. Walking over to the phone in a brisk pace, the telepath psychically picking up the phone so that the caller wouldn't hang up.

"Hello, Xavier Institute. Oh! Hello, Mrs. Masters, is there something you need?" Jean asked happily as she placed the receiver to her ear, Scott perked up at the sound of his brother's adoptive mother but quickly started to pale as a worried look passed over his girlfriend's face.

"What? No, Alex hasn't called Scott lately. Is he okay?" Scott quickly jogged across the room to Jean, moving his head so that he could hear.

"No, Jean, dear. His father and I are getting worried. A couple of days ago, he went up the coast to go surfing with his new board but he hasn't come back or even called yet…!" A lump started to form in Scott's throat that wouldn't go away. He quickly yet gently snatched up the phone from Jean.

"Mrs. Masters? This is Scott, don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. But in any case, I'll be on the next flight to Hawaii."

"Oh, Scottie, thank you so much! Call us when you get here and we'll pick you up, we don't want anyone giving you problems. Bye, dear."

"Bye, Mrs. Masters…" With that, the conversation ended and Scott hung up the before trying to turn around to go get packed. Jean caught his wrist and turned him back towards her.

"Scott, I'm coming with you."

~X~

Pain and wind hitting wet skin forced Alex Summers to writhe awake. He slowly opened eyes sticky with dried sea water to try and look around. He was lying on his back, looking up at the dark night sky; his head pounding and he could feel sand against where his wet suit didn't cover. Quickly, shutting his eyes again to try and guard against the pain, he slowly sat up and raised his hands to his head. It wasn't until that moment, did he recognize the familiar warmth and cackle of a fire nearby. Though, what he really shocked him was the beautiful sound of a girl humming. The severe need to find out where he was over rid his pain. Opening his sore eyes again, he looked for the person humming. Within seconds, he spotted her, his only reaction was to gape in awe. She was sitting front of the fire and appeared to be cooking something but that wasn't why he was starting to resemble a fish, no, that was because of how she looked; she had chocolate colored hair that went to her mid-back, smooth tan skin that only a Hawaiian girl could pull off and a partial skirt made of grass, beads and feathers. Now, recently with the need to control his powers, survive mobs of mutant haters and NOT blowing up food at school…Again… Alex had been feeling very little pushes from his hormones for a teenage boy his age. So the bombardment of them that he was getting at the moment was rather a shock to his system. Sensing that he had awoken, the girl slowly got up and turned around. Alex gasped and quickly adverted his eyes from her, his cheeks turning red from noticing the fact that the large bead necklace only partially covered her bare chest.

'Yeesh! Didn't her parents ever teach her about modesty?' He mentally yelped to himself as the girl walked up and kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his forehead; most likely to check his temperature. Suddenly, a shiver ran through him and a tickle in his nose caused him to sneeze before he tightly wrapped his arms around himself.

'Uhg… I'm freezing, I hope I'm not getting sick…'

"Hnnn….?" The little confused noise escaped the girl, causing Alex to look at her face. She was lovely; short flat bangs, green triangle tattoos on her cheeks, a cute round nose and soft green eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alex slowly reached up and grabbed the girl's wrist.

"U-uhh… Hi, there. I'm Alex Masters, er, Summers.. Well actually, it's both but that doesn't matter right now. So um… What's your name…?" He barely stammered out the words as the girl sat back on her knees, a sad look crossing over her face; the reason hit him like a blow to the face.

"O-oh… Umm… Do you have a name…?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes from wandering below her face; regret settling in his chest as the girl's eyes started to fill with tears as she shook her head. Alex really had no idea what to do at this point so he could think of: gently pet her on the shoulder while staring stupidly to the side. At this, the girl sighed hapiily before purring and rubbing her nose against his hand. The reaction shocked Alex, causing him to quickly draw back his hand and leave her blinking slightly at him. Trying to defuse the awkward situation, Alex cleared his throat and turned back to the girl.

"Ok, so you don't have a name... Hmm. let's see, do you talk?" The girl shakes her head and the male mutant can only sigh in frustration.

"Hhhmm... Ok, girl, since it looks like we're gonna be together for a while... First things first... A little somethin' we like to call modesty..." He said as he closed his eyes and untied the ice blue sash around his waist that his brother's girlfriend had made for him. Looking at the girl, he brought up the sash and showed it to her, "Ok, since I know you can understand english, you should understand this. I need you to cover up your chest with this cloth before we do anything else." He handed it to her as she nodded and he turned around. While he did that, the dark skinned girl gently twisted the cloth around and placed her breasts in the pouches that the twist made then tied it around he back, making sure that her necklace wasn't trapped under the cloth. She cleared her throat and gently tapped Alex on the shoulder to get his attention. Alex turned around to see the puffing out her chest towards him to show her handy work, though her actions made a slight blush appear on the boy's lightly tanned cheeks.

"Hehe.. Ok, now we should give ya a name," He looked her up and down, "Uh, do you have any special talents?" The girl nodded her head vigurously before standing up and raising her arms. A soft green light wafted around her hands while Alex watched in amazement as green and blue vines started to break through the sand, some twisting along the ground while others crawled through the air and wind around her, Alex barely saw the vine head for him. He jerked back slightly but calmed as soon as he saw it wasn't going to hurt him; the long blue tendril wound around his crossed, up his stomach and twisted around his chest until the vine lifted itself up and placed a violet colored hibiscus flower in his long blond hair.

"Wow! That was amazing! You're a mutant!" He exclaimed, eyes wide as the girl nodded, "I didn't even know these flowers came in Purple!" He softly picked the flower from his hair and brought it to his nose to smell it; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever smelled. He looked up at her, a slight twinkle in his eye, "Girl, I have the perfect name for you: Leilani!" Leilani quickly dropped to her knees in the sand and pulled Alex into a tight hug.

'It's gonna be a long trip... Hehehe... Might be kinda nice though, like an adventure!'


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:More of a bridging chapter to get the story going. Hope it isn't too boring.

Chapter 2

"Excuse me, sir." Scott's eye fluttered open beneath his crimson tinted glasses at the sound of the stewardist's voice. He slowly sat up in his seat and nodded to her.

"Thank you, miss. Are we there yet?"

"Yes, sir." She replied with a smile before walking away, leaving the mutant teen to awaken his girlfriend.

"Jean, wake up. We're here..." The eldest Summers boy whispered softly to his girlfriend as he nudged her awake. Jean slowly woke up, her long red bangs falling over her face as she nodded and sat up. The two slowly stood up, yawn and stretched; it had been a long flight with not much movement involved. They made their way to the boarding plank and head for the terminal. Once there, they were quickly called out by the Masters' before anyother normal humans could recognise the tired couple.

"Scottie, Jean!" Mrs. Masters gave a quick half hug to each teen before her husband shook their hands and the older couple issued them away to the waiting car. Scott politely opened the car door first for Mrs. Masters then for his lovely girlfriend before getting in himself. Mr. Masters started up the car and headed for their home.

"Alright, Scott, son. I know you're eager and worried about Alex, as are we, but we insist that you and your girlfriend spend the night at our home first and start tomorrow." Mr. Masters calmly told the brother of his adopted son as they drove through the murky night, making Scott sigh as Mrs. Masters gently held the sleepy Jean in the back seat.

"I know, sir. It just doesn't feel right leaving him out there all alone..." Scott scowled slightly and looked out the window, Mrs. Masters reaching forward a hand to place it on his arm.

"Scott, sweetie, calm down. We're all upset, but you two must rest if you are to be at your best tomorrow." Jean yawned and looked up sleepily at it.

"Have you tried contacting the coast guard?" This time it was Mr. Masters' turn to sigh.

"Sadly no, my dear. You see, everyone found out about Alex being a mutant and now many people are very cold towards him and we're afraid they might do something to him that could harm him if his powers are accidently activated..." Scott clentched his fists and growl slightly at this."It's not fair, they shouldn't treat him like that... He's done nothing wrong..."

~X~

Alex's stomach grumbled as he sat crosslegged on the cool sand, watching silently while Leilani gently placed clay bowls in front of him. The food itself was rather odd looking but he really didn't care at this point; he hadn't eaten in about a day.

"So, Leilani, what're we eating exactly?" The Summers boy asked as he gently poked at a greyish pudding-like substance in one of the bowls. Leilani stopped serving for a second and leaned forward, spelling out the names of each food in the sand above it. Their dinner consisted of the greyish pudding: Hawaiian Poi, a greenish soup-like substance: Squid Luau, delishious looking slices of Mahi Mahi grilled on a stone slab with a light coconut drink to quench their thirst.

"Wow, Lei, you did an awesome job. Were you cooking this whole thing while I was asleep?" Alex asked as he took a scoop of the poi with a seaschell that Leilani had provided for him. The tanned girl nodded and smiled slightly as she clean a smear of poi dripping down the side of mouth. The male mutant chuckled nerviously and blushed slightly at the act, he quickly cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"So, Lei, is there anyway you can tell me where this is?" The girl hummed softly in response as she placed her bowl of luau on the sand and got up to grab one of the large green leaves nearby and a stick. While she was doing this, Alex found himself just staring at her lovely form; choking on the luau since he wasn't paying attention. His sudden caughing startling his host, who quickly turned around with leaf anf twig in hand, rushed over to see if he was alright. Leilani, not sure of what to do, pawwed gently at his shoulder as if to ask if he was alright.

"Hehe, I'm fine, Lei. What's up with the leaf?" The girl smiled at him and placed the leaf on a rock then brought the pointed tip of the stick to it. Alex watched ass she started to draw what looked like islands in a small group, then a bit off, she drew another island all by its lonesome. By the main group of islands she drew an arrow pointing at Alex and wrote "one hanau" then next to the lonely island drew an arrow pointing at herself and wrote "one hanau". Alex wracked his brain to remember his Hawaiian; the sicknes creeping upon him was making his brain dull.

"Homeland? Is this the Hawaiian islands?" He asked as he pointed at the large group of islands then when she nodded, he pointed to the lone island, "then what's your homeland called..?" A chill ran down his spine as Leilani wrote down the words "nui loko 'ino kauwa" meaning "outcast of great evil". Leilani started to eat her poi with a finger as Alex could only stare at what was writen on the leaf.

'She's joking right? She has to be! What on earth could "outcast of great evil" mean for an island!'

~X~

A hunched over man in tatter tribal clothing casiously inched towards a tall man in blue and red, form-fitting body armor and cape made of long flowing strips of blue matterial.

"Is he here yet, I ordered him a day ago..."

"N-no... M-master... you s-see, he was recovered by Kauwa before we could get to him but we n-now we can't f-find her.." The tall man spun around and glared down at the hunched man, needle-like teeth bared behind blue-black lips.

"What? You fools were outsmarted by a sixteen-year-old wretch and then lost her and the boy?" He yelled as he smashed the back of his hand again the hunched man's face, "I need that child! He is the key to bringing the other to me, bring him to me! NOW!"

"y-yes, m-master...! R-right away...!" The hunched man quickly recovered and scurried way as the tall man walked over and sat upon a throne made of icy stone and metal.

"I have let the kauwa live for far too long, I must end her interference. Now more than ever as she is a threat to all that I have worked towards..." ~~~~~~A/N: Hello, everyone. Hope you're enjoying so far. Just a few things to know Leilani is an actual Hawaiian name meaning Heavenly Flower and Kauwa means outcast. Reviews make me feel loved and actually want to continue a story, so please, if it's not too much of a bother. Drop me a line. ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Short chapter just to tell you that I'm still alive.

Chapter 3

It was about an hour after they had eaten, Alex was sitting on the beach that was near their campsite, the leaf with Leilani's drawing in his hands. His gaze switching from the leaf to moon's glow across the ocean and back again, something about all this made him very uncomfortable. Something was very wrong with this island, and how was it that he had gotten here? He couldn't remember much of that day but he knew for sure that there hadn't been a storm, so how could he possibly get so far from the main island chain?

'I could ask Lei, but I don't wanna make her uncomfortable... But I have to figure out how I got here! Sigh... I guess there's no choice.' While lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the tribal girl walk. Humming softly, she gently plopped down in the sand next to him, startling him slightly.

"Oh! Hi, Lei."

"Nnnnnn..." The quiet noise she made seemed to settle his rattled nerves and confused brain, he traced a finger over the markings on the leaf before turning to face her.

"Lei, do happen to know how I got here?" The girl quickly nodded in reply and paused for a second, trying to figure out a way to explain it to him, her written language was choppy and slightly distorted at best so she need a different way. Alex watched her intently as she sat there thinking and suddenly she started drawing in the sand by the light of the moon. She drew up a larger version of what was on the leaf, this time adding Alex near the islands and a little ways of a group of people; labeling his picture Alex and over the group she wrote the hawaiian word for evil. Leilani pointed at Alex and made motions in the air with her hand to show him surfing then switched over and pointed to the "evil" group, making motions like they were casting a spell on Alex. Pointing back at Alex she made it as if he fell asleep while the "evil" group started to sneak up on him, then she drew a little picture of a girl that Alex knew had to be Lei; she then made grass roots grow out of the sand to entangle the "evil" group while she made motions to show that she saved Alex from them.

"You saved me from someone...?" The girl nodded slowly, rather embarrassed as she looked away. Alex felt an emense amount of peace around her and it was as if he could tell she was speaking the truth.

"If you saved me then who were those guys that tried to get me?" He watched Lei write out in badly written english in the sand that he figured out to say, "Sinister minions."


End file.
